The Switch Trilogy 2: The Deal
by shadowglove
Summary: Oneshot. Two months have passed and Lex is enjoying his life as Clark, his love with Chloe. But will Clark's coming out of the coma ruin that for him? And will Chloe discover the truth?


** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville…**

_ Author Note:_

_ Two months have gone by since the happenings in __**The Switch**__. Lex is getting used to living in Clark's body, controlling his powers, and taking over his life. He has everything he ever wanted, a loving family (Martha), great friends, (surprisingly enough, Lois), and a woman who loves him for him (Chloe). Yet all of that is challenged when the doctors say that Lex (Really Clark) is showing signs that he might come out of the coma. Lex won't lose the life he's grown to love, and he'll be damned if he loses Chloe…_

* * *

Waking up to a blonde head of hair sticking out from under the blankets, Lex smiled. Life had been good to him these last two months. Not only had he gotten into the rhythm of what life for Clark Kent had been, but he'd managed to fall in love—and with someone who loved him back just as much. Not for his money or estate, but for him.

"Clark?" Chloe mumbled in her sleep, snuggling closer to him.

Lex winced. Probably the only thing he hated about the situation was when she called him _that_. Although he was grateful that she could love him, period, (for whether he looked like Clark or not, the rest was him) Lex wished that she whispered _his_ name while he made love to her, and not _Clark's_.

"Morning sunshine." He whispered in her ear. Although the day was Sunday and they were supposed to be sleeping in, he missed her company, and her snarky comments that just made him smirk at the wit she could have so early in the morning.

"I'm not here right now. Leave a message after the snore." Came the response, muffled since her face was against his chest.

He chuckled yet remained silent, allowing her to cuddle in the crook of his arm, body half on his, while his hand trailed over her naked skin leisurely. If anyone had told him four months ago that he'd be in love with the blonde to nearly paranoid obsession, he'd have laughed it off. He was still with Lana back then, had still been foolish enough to think that she loved him.

It wasn't until he'd been with Chloe that he actually learnt what that word meant. He'd finally discovered that feeling that had always seemed to evade him no matter how hard he tried to find it.

Downstairs he heard Martha humming as she made breakfast. She was every bit the woman he'd imagine her to be, first class mother, best friend, and confidant. She reminded him of his mother, except, of course, he was sure that if Martha Kent had married his father she wouldn't have killed his brother Julian to keep him safe from Lionel. Oh no, Martha would have cleaned Lionel up and he'd have his brother still with him, and probably the family he'd always wanted.

"Stop thinking so much." Chloe muttered against his chest, her breath tickling him.

"How do you know that I'm thinking?" He asked, surprised.

"You always trail your fingers over the curve of my hip when you think. It's distracting. Especially when I'm trying to sleep." Pushing up from him, Chloe stretched, yawning unladylike, yet another thing he loved about her. "Morning babe." A mischievous look crossed her eyes as she bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up. She knew that he hated it when she called him babe, which was why she made a point of making that her favorite pet name for him.

"Don't you remember what happened the _last_ time you called me 'babe'?" Lex growled, yet it sounded more seductive then intimidating. He couldn't help it, _especially_ since _he_ remembered all the naughty things he'd done to the blonde while out in the cornfield.

"Why do you think I keep calling you it?" She purred before heading to the bathroom.

He had half a mind of following her in the bathroom and bending her over the sink to take her right then and there, but the sound of her locking the bathroom deterred him. Of course, he knew he could easily break the lock, but Lex decided that he'd use another one of his super powers…his X-Ray vision.

Concentrating he smirked as all barriers disappeared and he watched as Chloe Sullivan pulled off one of his shirts—the only thing she'd been wearing. While she wasn't tall, her body seemed long and limber—and _boy_ was she _elastic_. He'd nicknamed her _Rubber_ for how easily she adjusted to many of his more demanding sexual positions.

_ Down Lex_. He told little Lex as it grew by just watching her. He'd never been affected by a woman like this, yet he liked it, he really did. Chloe was special, and he'd be a fool not to love her for what and who she was.

"Clark?" She whispered under her breath in the shower, knowing he could hear her, the minx! "Want to help me scrub my back?"

Throwing the blanket off of his body, not even his super speed could get him to that bathroom quick enough.

After 'bathing', Chloe had dressed in some of the clothes she'd hung in his closet, and hurried to work in Metropolis. Lex had stayed home taking care of the farm duties until Martha to Metropolis as well on Senate duties. After finishing his chores, quite quickly thanks to his powers, he decided that it was time to start what he'd been planning on doing ever since he'd realized that Chloe wasn't just a tool to help him research Clark's powers anymore.

"What do you think Shelby?" He asked the dog who laid on the kitchen floor.

Shelby hadn't liked him much at, despite the fact that he looked like Clark, it was as if the dog _knew_ that despite it all it was Lex Luthor who lived in the house with them. But little by little the creature had gotten used to him over the last two months and even dignified him with a thump of his tail against the tiled floor.

"I knew you'd be glad to get me out of this house." He joked, bending and rubbing the dog between his ear. Lex realized that Clark's personality had been rubbing off on him lately, he knew that his stoic manner was disappearing little by little, but he didn't care. He enjoyed Clark's life, Clark carefree attitude, and he _definitely_ liked Clark's best friend.

Of course, he was still very much Lex Luthor, despite the hair and all. One of the things that proved it was the way in which he'd dispensed of Chloe's boyfriend. After having taken her that first night he'd told her to end things with _Jimmy_, but she hadn't. She'd been so embarrassed about what had happened between them that she'd avoided him for days until he marched into the Daily Planet and pulled her towards a dark corner before using his super speed to kidnap her.

He'd taken her once more to the loft where she'd protested his advances, said that what had happened between them was a mistake, that they were only good friends, and when he'd verbally judo'ed his way out of that rebuttal she announced he was only using her as a way to hurt Lana. Why everything had to revolve around Lana he didn't know, and he'd made that known to Chloe before pulling her against him and showing her how far away the brunette was from his mind.

They'd ended up on the floor once more, making love desperately. And when they'd finished he'd told her that if she didn't finish things off with Jimmy he would do so for her, something she'd laughed at as if she didn't believe him possible of such things.

Well, maybe Clark Kent was content with sharing his woman's affection, and not standing up against the rival, but Lex Luthor sure as hell wasn't. He'd left Chloe at the loft and super speeded back to the Daily Planet and confronted Jimmy coldly, telling him to stay away from Chloe, that she was _his_. When Jimmy tried to protest, Lex warned him off, threatened him with agonizing torture—something Chloe found out about later and hadn't been too happy about.

But Lex didn't care, he'd won in the end. He'd known that Jimmy had no backbone, so when the blonde photographer asked for a transfer it hadn't surprised him in the least. On the contrary, he quite relished his success, even if Chloe failed to speak to him for another couple of days because he'd 'handled it like a bully'.

Afterwards, and with Jimmy completely out of the picture, Lex had used her body's reactions to him against her, and they'd been together ever since.

Shelby made a content sound as Lex continued to rub him behind his ear.

Lex laughed and stood. He'd need to bathe (again, since the 'bath' with Chloe really hadn't helped any) and get dressed so he could begin his day's work. He smirked. How would Lionel react if he knew his son was—god forbid—_working_?

Oh well, it wasn't much hard labor. On the contrary, Lex was more than hesitant to live Clark's studiously boring routine, so when Lois Lane had announced that she was going to work for the Inquisitor fulltime, he'd jumped to take up her old job working for Martha. While the woman who believed she was his mother had been surprised in his interest in politics, Lex knew enough to prove quite competent, and he actually enjoyed what he was doing.

Also, it allowed his to earn good, legal money, and gave him excuses to show off his girlfriend while at the many social functions both he and Martha had to attend.

And now he was going to ask her to marry him.

Lex smirked as he remembered the ring he'd been hiding from his snooping girlfriend for the last two weeks. He knew it was sudden, but he knew now what love was and he wasn't about to let Chloe Sullivan slip through his fingers, and if he had to marry her under Clark's name, then so be it! Worse things could happen.

Of course, there _was_ the fact that he was still legally married, to the beautiful yet vapid Lana Lang—err—Luthor, but no one knew that he was really Lex Luthor. And even if the switch had never happened he knew that he'd realize the truth about her and file for divorce. Somehow Chloe and he would have realized that they were meant to be together.

That was why he was going to propose to her tonight. He had everything ready. First he'd take her out to eat in Metropolis, and then he'd have the ring brought to her as an adornment on top of her slice of cake. Hopefully she would notice it right away and he wouldn't have to point it out to her to keep her from accidentally digesting it. But he doubted that would happen. His Chloe was a reporter, the best there was. She'd _definitely_ pick up on the detail…that was her line of work!

He smiled contentedly. Chloe might protest about the marriage but he'd win her over in the end—even if he had to use sex as a bargaining tool. Whatever Alexander Luthor wanted he got…even if he was in someone else's body.

Yes. Nothing could stand in the way of his happiness with Chloe…

Feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket Lex smiled when he saw Chloe's picture and numbing ID blinking on the screen. "No more phone-sex Ms. Sullivan." He announced, not knowing how Luthor-ish he sounded at the moment. "You're just going to have to control yourself until after working hours."

Instead of the smart retort he was expecting, Chloe's voice was soft and hesitant. "Clark?"

All mirth died at the sound of her voice. "Chloe? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yeah—yeah—I'm fine." She whispered. "I'm at the hospital."

His heart clenched. "What happened to you? I'm coming there right away!"

"Clark! Just _listen _to me!" She cried out, catching his attention before he could super speed.

"I'm listening Chlo." He answered softly, knowing worry etched his every word.

And it would seem that she heard it, because she sighed. "Clark," She hesitated. "Lex just woke up from the coma…"

Lex's world suddenly came crashing down on him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe smiled down sweetly at Lex Luthor. She didn't know why she kept on visiting him, and she definitely didn't understand _why_ it made her so happy that when she'd squeezed his hand to go after ending a thirty minute monologue to him, he squeezed back, and slowly opened his eyes.

Maybe it was the fact that she'd continued coming to see him secretly, maybe it was the relationship they'd once had while he protected her, and maybe it was just the thrill knowing that her presence had stirred him from his never-ending sleep. She didn't know which, but Chloe gave Lex the biggest smile she'd given in a while.

"Hey…" She knew that he couldn't speak for now, the doctors had said that there was some damage to his vocal cords, but that in a couple of days he should be better, and in a week or two he would speak as well as he had before the accident.

Lex just looked up at her through those beautiful blue eyes of his.

"I know Lana would love to be here, but she's gone to Paris. I—I haven't been able to get into contact with her to let her know that you're awake." She saw the curiosity in those eyes and flinched. It must be confusing for him to wake up from a two month long coma and find that instead of his wife waiting by his side, her best friend was there instead.

Well, they weren't best friends anymore. Lana barely spoke to her. Of course, it had to do with Chloe's relationship with Clark…

She shook her head and returned to the present. "I know you and I don't get along Lex, and I know that we don't see things the same way, and you probably won't believe what I'm about say, but I mean it." She took in a deep breath, so busy with her hasty monologue that she failed to see the confusion deepening in those eyes. "I'm very happy that you've returned to the land of the living. I—we—were all very worried about you."

She sensed his gaze go behind her and widen in horror. Chloe frowned and turned in time to see Clark in the doorway, frowning darkly.

"Clark!" She smiled, going to the doorway and pulling him in by his shirt. It wasn't plaid, he'd gotten rid of those shirts some months ago. "See Lex? Even Clark came to see you!"

Clark narrowed his eyes.

Lex's eyes widened even more.

Clark turned to her and kissed her temple, putting a possessive arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He whispered "I love you Chloe" in her ear, and Chloe smiled and turned to him thankfully. She knew that he was only here visiting Lex because he loved her.

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips.

A strange sound from the bed caught her attention and she turned to Lex, who looked paler than usual. "We'll leave you, the nurse said I could only be here for a moment." She went over to squeeze his hand again. "Once again, welcome back."

She walked out passed Clark, missed the threatening look he gave Lex before following after her. She was about to turn to thank Clark for coming when he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against her, kissing her with so much passion and urgent need that she didn't have the heart to remind him that they were in public…and people were giving them catcalls.

Chloe kissed him back with all the love she had within her, and if the large thing growing against her stomach had anything to say, it was that she had to push Clark away before he took her right there in front of everyone.

"_Clark_…" She pushed away softly, hands on his chest, forehead leaning against his nose,

He growled, yet not in arousal, in anger. As if her saying his name had been the wrong thing to do. "You're _mine_, Chloe Sullivan. This doesn't change _anything. You hear me_?" He hissed in her ear. "Every inch of you belongs to _me_."

She fought the burst of passion at that. Clark Kent might have been protective before, yet ever since the accident—ever since they'd been together, he was amazingly jealous and possessive of her, as if he didn't want another man looking in her general direction—and boy, did she love it! "Of course I'm yours Clark."

He growled darker. "Don't say that name! Just tell me you're mine."

She opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. What had him acting so strange? "I'm yours."

"Only mine." It wasn't a question.

"Only yours." She answered it anyway, cupping his face lovingly. "Forever."

His lips descended on hers once more, and Chloe could feel his worry, his insecurities, his need to reaffirm what she'd just told him. So she poured her heart and undying love into that kiss, swearing that she'd get to the bottom of what was troubling her love so much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark Kent was panicking. He was suffering from a certified panic attack that'd forced the doctors to sedate him. Thankfully the sedatives were only enough to tranquil his raging heart and not send him to sleep. He needed to regroup and think things over.

He was in Lex's body. Apparently he'd been there ever since the fight over the Black K—two months ago—and if he was in Lex's body, then the man who'd appeared by Chloe's side was no doubt Lex in _his_.

Clark frowned as he replayed the episode. He'd been in a continually darkened state, only hearing two people other than the doctors. He'd heard Lana whisper harsh and mean things in his ear, words he'd never associated with her. And then he'd heard Chloe's tranquil, soothing voice, as she spoke to him, calmed him, let him know that everything was alright.

Always, right before the voice stopped, leaving him alone in the darkness, he'd feel a squeezing sensation in his hand…and the last time he'd felt it he hadn't wanted her to go—to leave him alone—so he'd squeezed back…and awoken to see her smiling into his face.

He'd missed Chloe Sullivan.

He sensed movement behind her and noticed, to his horror, that he could see himself in the doorway!

Then, to make things worse, she'd called him Lex!

While _he_…or Lex really…sent Clark an ugly look he'd obviously groped Chloe as if he were marking his territory, letting Clark know that he'd been busy the two months he'd been out cold. And from the way Chloe acted, it would seem that they had a relationship.

Clark gulped.

He and Chloe had a relationship…

Sort of…

Well, _she_ thought that she was with Clark…

He growled internally, since he still couldn't utter a sound. Lex Luthor had taken advantage of the whole situation! He'd seduced innocent, loving Chloe! And he probably did it only to spite Clark!

_ When I get better_… Clark promised, seeing only dark things for the future.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't want you visiting him anymore." Lex growled as he walked Chloe towards the Daily Planet.

"What?" Chloe asked, eyes wide. "Why not? _You've_ changed since the fight, who says he hasn't? We should give him another chance. He's not evil, Clark. He's just what his father made him, and if everyone would just give him a break he'd surprise us all—and I mean in a good way."

While Lex could have _kissed_ her for her amazing faith in him, he couldn't help but growl at the fact that Clark was in his body, and now very much awake. It was obvious that once he could speak again he'd tell Chloe—and everyone else—who he was and he'd make Chloe hate him forever.

No.

Lex wouldn't allow that.

Even if he had to sneak in and suffocate the bastard with a pillow, he wouldn't allow Clark to take Chloe from him.

"Clark?" Chloe whispered, hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "Why are you so insecure now that Lex is awake? I love you, not him."

That was what terrified him. She'd always been in love with Clark Kent. If she knew that the man she'd been sleeping with for the past two months was none other than the nefarious Lex Luthor—he'd lose her forever.

_ Dammit. I should have told her sooner_!

"Clark. You're worrying me." She whispered in concern, giving his cheek a soft, gentle kiss. "Talk to me honey. Tell me what's _wrong_."

_ Tell you what's wrong?_ His brain screamed in agony. _Do you really want me to tell you how wrong you are of me? That I'm capable of the vilest crimes against humanity just for you to look at me the way you are doing now? To say the things you tell me now, while knowing that the one you're proclaiming your love to is me, Lex Luthor?_

Yet, of course, he didn't say this out loud. "It's nothing Chloe."

She seemed hurt. "Don't push me out of your life. We trust each other, don't we?"

And he'd betrayed that trust. Lex knew that _trust_ was something hard to earn in the reporter's books, and once lost, was nearly impossible to recover.

He couldn't lose her.

He _wouldn't_.

He refused to.

"I love you Chloe." He cupped her face in his, nearly shaking in desperation for her to believe him. "No matter what happens, promise me that you'll _never_ doubt that."

"You're frightening me." She whimpered, eyes searching his frantically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied, planting a loving kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'll see you tonight?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Good. Till then Chlo." He then super speeded away towards the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital, Lex stopped only once he was standing before Clark Kent. He growled, wondering if this was how Clark had felt when he'd started showing interest in Lana. Maybe, if Lex had allowed himself to stop being so blinded by his obsession to upstage Clark in _something_, he wouldn't have made the fatal mistake of making Lana _Mrs. Luthor_. If he'd really thought things through he'd have realized that if he wanted to _really_ hurt Clark Kent by taking away one of his women, he should have focused all of his energy on _Chloe_.

He'd come to realize how much a person could come to depend on Chloe Sullivan. Not only was she beautiful and witty, but she was loyal to a fault, and had a wicked smile.

"Listen to me and listen good Kent." He spoke as Clark's eyes opened in surprise to see him. "I'm going to tell you this once. I know all about your powers, and while they are great I don't care about them. If I could will them back to you I would. But Chloe stays with me."

Clark narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't care that she was your friend first." Lex stated. "I don't care that she loved you first." He continued. "And I don't give a _damn_ that she thinks that I'm you. As long as I have her everything's fine."

Clark sat up slowly, watching him uneasily.

"You can keep my body, my name and fortune, and you can have Lana. I give you the chit on a golden platter." His fists clenched. "But you must _never_ tell anyone what happened the day we switched bodies, and who you really are. Because if you try to take Chloe away from me…" He let the threat linger in the air.

Clark was silent for a moment before reaching for a notepad and pen on his desk. Lex remembered something about Clark's vocal cords being temporarily damaged, so it made sense that he'd have that there as a means of communication.

Clark looked up after having scribbled on the notepad, and turned it so that Lex could see the words he'd wrote.

_** Even if I ever agreed to such a proposition, what happens if you get her pregnant?**_ The male handwriting asked. _**Those children would be mine, not yours.**_

Lex frowned. He'd never considered that. Still, he stood tall. "They would be _mine_." He stated with the airs of a Luthor despite the fact that he looked like a Kent.

Clark shook his head, as if bemused. He wrote some more.

_** I should believe you insane for proposing this**_.

But Lex could see the wheels in Clark's head turning. He was imagining life married to Lana, and the thought seemed to prove itself tempting enough to push aside his high morals for once.

_** I'll consider the offer**_.

Lex smirked, relaxing. When Clark realized that hell was preferable to being married to Lana, it would be too late to go back on their deal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, you cancel our romantic dinner to instead nearly blow up your mother's new oven trying to _cook_?" Chloe snarked, yet with mischief and love in her voice.

She watched Clark smirking at her before shaking his head and going to said oven. Chloe frowned, realizing how Luthor-ish his smirk was becoming of late.

While she hadn't considered Clark an ogre, Chloe had never thought that Lex and he would become so _civil_ with each other ever since Lex left the hospital back to Luthor Mansion, where a reluctant Lana had returned from Paris and was waiting for him. Chloe desperately hoped that this time the marriage would work.

"_Damnation_!" Clark cursed as he burnt his hands trying to take something out of the oven. "You'd think that something this expensive should work properly! I should call the store, I should speak to the manager, I should--."

His voiced droned out as Chloe suddenly paled. She wasn't listening to Clark Kent. Those words, that tone of voice, the expression of distaste…they were those of Lex Luthor!

She jolted up in her seat, horror filling her eyes. It was beginning to make sense! How Clark had changed so suddenly after the BLACK K episode with Lex! How he seemed so confused and out of control of his powers! How he sometimes seemed to not have a clue about what she was saying when she'd speak to him of their past adventures!

Dammit! She should have figured it out sooner!

Clark _was_ Lex!

_ But that would mean_…

Lex was Clark…and hadn't said anything except give Chloe a kiss on her cheek, wish her luck with Clark (not KENT, mind you!) and said he was off to be with Lana.

Her horror became pure rage.

They were each other and they were tricking both Lana and herself! The bastards! The despicable, conniving, self-centered…

_ "I love you Chlo_'." Lex's words returned to her. _"No matter what happens, don't ever doubt that."_

She froze, suddenly understanding what he'd meant with that. Suddenly got why he'd been so insecure and edgy that day. He'd realized that with Clark awake he'd spill the beans…

But he hadn't.

Lex must have struck a deal with him.

But _what_?

"You look horrified." Clark…_Lex?_...announced as he came towards her, still sucking his burnt thumb. "Is my cooking _that_ atrocious?"

She looked up at him in surprise at the warmth in his eyes as he put his arms around her and pulled her against him. Could he fake it? Was everything they'd had just a lie? Was he _really_ Lex Luthor or was her imagination running wild?

There was only one way to find out.

"No." She smiled and looked at him through her eyelashes in the way she knew drove him crazy. "I've just decided that I'm not hungry…for _that_."

"You minx." His smirk was wide as he picked her up and super speeded them to the bedroom, allowing her body to fall back against the bed.

Chloe felt the heat of lust in her grow as he hurriedly took off his pants. She parted her thighs, smiling smugly at the look of shocked lust in his eyes when he realized that she hadn't worn any underwear that day.

"Dammit Chloe, you're trying to kill me." His voice was strained as he lowered himself onto her and pressed his lips against hers brutally, in the inhumane kisses they'd learnt to need with urgency.

Lost in the feelings, Chloe gasped as she felt him beginning to push against her wet entrance and then pull out. She whimpered as he drew back, only to blush when she saw the way he admired her down _there_, looking at her hungrily before lowering his mouth…

"Oh my god!" She cried out in surprise and pleasure as he lowered his head between her thighs and kissed her where she'd never been kissed before. Her body convulsed as he ran his tongue along her slick slit, lapping the juices that dampened her thigh.

"No, it's just me." He chuckled as his fingers opened her up to him and before Chloe could comprehend what he was planning on doing, his tongue pierced her, entering her as had his cock on so many occasions.

She screamed, throwing her head back, as he tongue-fucked her slowly, agonizingly slow, bringing her to her peak yet pulling back before she could shatter.

Chuckling at her cry of outrage, he climbed back over her body and looking into her hazy eyes, he pushed in, filling her with one strong thrust.

"Oh _god_." She hissed in pleasure as they began to move as one, his lips sucking at the base of her neck.

"Oh well, if you insist." He teased, pulling out almost completely before pushing in harshly, causing her to cry out in pleasurable pain.

"Egotistic prick." She muttered breathily, yet couldn't keep the mirth out of her voice.

His lips claimed hers before they could spit something else out. He shivered as she sucked on his bottom lip, digging her fingernails in his buttocks, trying to have him inside of her as much as humanly possible.

It was in the throes of passion that Chloe suddenly realized _why_ she'd instigated their lovemaking that night. She was quite proud that she could think straight with the fact that she was under the most amazing pleasure she'd ever experienced, and her partner, her love, was completely hypnotized, almost about to cum. She could feel his cock twitching in her, felt his pressure building. If she delayed it'd be too late.

She closed her eyes for a second and breathed in before whispering in his ear. "I love you, Lex."

"I love you too Chloe." He grunted back, his thrusts growing more desperate.

Chloe's eyes flew open as she looked up into his face. "I love you, Lex Luthor." She tried again.

"And I love _you_, Chloe Sullivan." He responded before burying his face into the crook of her neck and shattering within her, the sounds coming from him like a wounded animal.

Her body convulsed as she too came as she felt his hot seed filling her. Her fingernails bit into his skin until she was sure she drew blood, yet he didn't complain.

They'd fallen asleep together that night, yet the cold breeze awoke Chloe. She turned to look at the man sleeping besides her in the moonlight, with his arm around her possessively. While he looked like Clark, Chloe knew the truth, she knew that the man she was in a relationship with was Lex Luthor. The man she'd been making love to these past two months was Lex. She loved _Lex_. And he'd been so enthralled with their lovemaking that he had no idea that she knew. He hadn't realized that she'd called him by his real name and that he'd answered her.

And while she was hurt that he hadn't told her the truth, Chloe understood why he hadn't.

Deep within her she'd known that something was wrong with Clark—and morbidly, she'd _loved_ whatever was wrong with him.

Now she knew why.

Now she knew whom she really loved.

And now, she'd just have to get him to tell her who he really was, without letting him realize that she already knew.

"I love you, Lex Luthor." She whispered.

The only response she received was a muffled snore.

She smiled. Lex Luthor snored.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lex watched as she slept. The morning sunlight bathed over her yellow hair, sticking in every direction as usual. He couldn't keep lying to her. Somehow he had to tell her the truth.

_ But she'll hate me_.

She'd never want to see him again.

_ Then I'll have to kidnap her and keep her tied to our bed until she sees reason_.

He smirked, thinking of all the ways he could show her that while she was tied to a bed.

_ Get your mind out of the gutters Luthor_. He chided himself.

Chloe whimpered in her sleep and pressed tighter against him.

His smiled went tender as he kissed the top of her wild hair. Somehow, _somehow_, he'd get her to understand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How did you all like the second installment?**


End file.
